Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2018
01:42:30 -!- Bunnybunnyrabbit has joined Special:Chat 01:43:11 -!- Bunnybunnyrabbit has left Special:Chat 03:43:04 -!- Friend6095 has joined Special:Chat 03:43:10 Hi 03:43:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 03:43:56 Hi 03:44:00 Big brother 03:44:06 How are you 03:44:14 I am fine 03:44:15 You 03:44:21 I am good ^-^ 03:44:53 Don't you go to college 03:45:03 No. I go to high school 03:45:12 Oooo 03:45:20 Me too 03:45:26 :D 03:45:49 I am very nervous in public so school is like torture for me :( 03:46:22 Oooo :( so sad 03:46:43 It's okay. It's currently summer break for me. Thank god 03:46:58 Oo yeah 03:47:22 I have a song link that's match our life big brother 03:47:31 Wait I am giving you 03:47:44 Ooh yes I love music 03:48:38 https://youtu.be/8j9mApdBhOI 03:48:49 Silent scream bye Anna blue 03:49:05 Oky. Be back in 3 minutes :D 03:49:10 Ok 03:53:22 I'm back. I loved it! It's very relatable and best music vid ever Wish I could draw like that :) 03:54:00 Yep 03:54:03 You can 03:54:09 I can what? 03:54:22 You can draw 03:54:28 Like that 03:54:52 I don't know. Everytime I draw, it looks kind of dumb, not as good as that :( 03:55:09 I believe 03:55:32 Okay. I will try when I'm less busy. Now I just need a sketchbook and some colored pencils 03:55:53 https://youtu.be/lX_O_zOSZTw this song is based on my life 03:56:12 OK you will try 03:56:19 Open the link 03:56:30 I did. I'm listening to it right now :D 03:56:31 So Alone by Anna blue 03:56:39 Ok 03:59:05 I'm back. I loved it. And I can relate to the song too. Here's a song that describes me because I just want to be free :) 03:59:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qh_0Bohp5Og 03:59:22 Ok 03:59:30 I am opening it 04:00:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 04:01:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 04:01:50 Big brother it is only music 04:02:04 Where is the song 04:02:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 04:02:50 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 04:03:02 I heard 04:03:16 I love it 04:03:32 It doesnt have lyrics but it just fits me :) 04:03:59 Yeah the music is good 04:04:11 OK bye 04:04:33 My home teacher telling me to study now 04:04:45 Bye. I will miss you ;( 04:04:52 I want freedom 04:04:58 Everyone does 04:05:04 I will miss you too big brother ;( 04:05:10 Bye 04:05:14 Bye o/ 04:05:16 Good night 04:05:22 Good night :) 04:05:25 o/ 04:06:03 -!- Friend6095 has left Special:Chat 04:06:21 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 04:19:55 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 04:20:43 Hello ano and friend6095, are you still there???? 04:20:59 Oh. I guess not... well bye.... 04:21:06 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 04:21:09 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 04:33:39 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 04:34:29 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 05:54:42 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 05:54:44 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:54:53 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 06:21:30 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 07:21:48 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:29:52 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 07:29:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:31:15 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 07:31:17 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:41:19 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 07:43:49 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:47:40 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 07:49:34 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has left Special:Chat 07:50:24 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 07:53:22 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:02:55 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 08:06:11 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:07:01 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:10:42 -!- Nathalie1and1Gorizilla WAS LOST! has joined Special:Chat 08:52:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:15:04 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:15:26 ?? JALLY? 10:16:06 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:25:15 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:25:33 ano 10:25:40 l am here 10:50:53 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:26:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:26:45 I think I am late ;( 11:26:54 ................ 11:27:16 Ooooooooooo anybody here to talk to me? 11:27:23 OK bye 11:27:30 ;( 11:27:31 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 11:27:39 Ina 11:27:41 Hi 11:27:43 Hi ano 11:27:49 Assalamualaikum 11:27:56 Walaikumasalam 11:28:03 How are you 11:28:18 Food. How are you? 11:28:24 Good 11:28:32 I am good too 11:28:47 Soooo... 11:28:53 ......... 11:29:22 When are you coming back from your hostel next time 11:29:44 I think next Saturday night 11:30:10 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 11:30:10 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 11:30:11 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 11:30:22 I was bored and had nothing to do so I came here 11:30:32 I am drawing you guys 11:30:42 By Editing Marinate 11:31:02 Really thanknow you!! 11:31:02 You, Jally, Rim and me 11:31:09 ;D 11:31:24 ;) 11:31:35 :D 11:31:57 Did you see my message on your wall 11:32:41 Ano? You there? 11:33:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:34:03 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 11:34:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:34:18 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 11:34:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:35:09 Ano? 11:35:25 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:35:39 Are you there 11:36:20 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:36:23 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:36:46 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 11:37:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:37:12 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:37:50 Ina 11:38:03 Are you here 11:38:15 Where are you 11:38:21 ?.? 11:38:34 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 11:40:36 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 11:46:24 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 12:03:55 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 12:06:56 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 12:09:04 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:09:44 hi 12:09:48 ano 12:14:12 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 12:14:42 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:14:57 Hi Jall 12:15:00 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 12:15:04 How are you 12:15:10 I missed you very much 12:15:12 Hi ano 12:15:13 hi 12:15:18 I missed you very much 12:15:19 Hi jallybug 12:15:23 Hi Ina 12:15:35 Hi guys 12:15:50 How are you Jall 12:15:57 If I suddenly disappear, this is because of the Internet 12:16:06 l am fine 12:16:09 you 12:16:25 I am so sorry because I was not here 12:16:31 I am fine too 12:16:38 guys If I suddenly disappear, this is because of the Internet 12:16:49 Ok 12:16:53 I understand 12:17:05 it ok ano 12:17:13 Let's play a game guys 12:17:24 ok but 12:17:37 But ... 12:17:41 What 12:17:48 Have you talked to san 12:17:59 Yes 12:18:02 Did he tell you? 12:18:11 Today. He told me that 12:18:27 How is he niw 12:18:30 Now 12:18:33 About M. 12:18:40 he so sad 12:18:50 Ooo 12:19:09 First his father's death 12:19:17 Yesterday I sat in the garden home with him 12:19:21 yes 12:19:27 Ooo 12:19:31 Then 12:19:33 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 12:19:51 He spoke sadly 12:20:03 And he said 12:20:28 Why do people we love leave us 12:20:43 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 12:20:47 I am having heard this 12:20:53 Oooo so sad ;( 12:21:05 I was about to cry 12:21:11 But it is the truth 12:21:17 But 12:21:47 He put his hand on my head and said 12:22:10 I will not leave you because you are my friend 12:22:47 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 12:22:48 I smiled at him 12:23:19 But.... He must understand this 12:23:28 It is the truth ;( 12:23:31 He went into the room of the house and left me 12:23:57 Oooo where is he now 12:24:00 Hi Ina 12:24:05 Why you left 12:24:28 I felt sad that he wanted to cry like a child 12:24:39 ;( 12:24:39 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 12:24:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:24:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 12:25:11 I am now in my garden house and he is in my house 12:25:38 Hi I put message in both of your walls. I love the story you are telling Keepisode going 12:25:58 Ooo thank you Ina 12:26:12 Do you want to know who is M. 12:26:30 Yes.. 12:26:47 I will tell you, but do not tell anyone 12:26:47 Who will tell her Jall 12:27:10 Miraculor123 ok 12:27:25 You can call me ina 12:27:49 Ina say OK and promise it will be a secret 12:27:57 Of us BFFs 12:28:02 ok ina I will tell you, but do not tell anyone 12:28:14 I promise I won't 12:28:18 M. is Michael Jackson 12:28:26 .......... 12:28:45 Michael Jackson Alive 12:28:54 And he is Alive!! 12:29:09 and now he is in my house 12:29:37 I know you are shocked 12:29:43 I am 12:29:53 I know 12:29:54 Don't you will tell about your self and how he meet you 12:30:06 you shocked 12:30:18 Anoara you tell her 12:30:26 Me! 12:30:27 Ok 12:30:30 No problem 12:30:42 ok 12:30:45 Tell me what 12:31:01 how he meet me 12:31:08 Do you know Ina that Jally is a famous actor 12:31:21 Michael Jackson how he meet me 12:31:25 Ok 12:31:31 Yes she said in her post 12:31:41 *gasps* 12:31:49 My film now has 58 million success 12:32:08 Wow! 12:32:20 One day she was filming her film and a man with mask and with other suit came 12:32:29 Then... 12:32:34 ..... 12:33:04 She did not noticed but her little sister Lissa saw and took a picture of him 12:33:26 She thinks that he is looking like Micheal 12:33:27 12:33:53 ..... 12:34:31 Then the man put up his finger on his mouth and was seeing Jally's film 12:35:01 ........ 12:35:04 my little sister Lisa 12:35:21 ........ 12:35:27 Then another day Again the man came and talked to her 12:35:45 ... 12:35:50 12:36:20 Then the man opened mask and Jally shocked 12:36:25 .... 12:36:46 Then.... 12:36:50 Because it was, Micheal 12:37:55 .... 12:37:56 He said her he will always support her 12:38:10 Ufffff....... My battery low bye 12:38:17 I have to go now 12:38:20 Oh okay 12:38:24 I feel ashamed now 12:38:42 Jallybug it's ok 12:38:45 -!- ButterFlyHeaven has joined Special:Chat 12:38:46 It is 10 12:38:56 ok 12:39:01 Hi 12:39:12 Hi Butterflyheaven 12:39:12 Hi butterfly 12:39:14 Bye 12:39:18 Gus 12:39:21 I will tell you 12:39:27 o/ 12:39:33 Ok tell me 12:39:47 He gave me a red rose 12:39:50 Bye ano 12:39:59 -!- ButterFlyHeaven has left Special:Chat 12:40:00 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 12:40:12 Then he kissed me from my cheek 12:40:19 Awwwwww 12:40:28 He smiled at me then went 12:40:52 Then the second day I was sitting with my mother 12:40:59 Okk... 12:41:03 ...... 12:41:28 I was talking to her about the film and then suddenly 12:41:40 ... 12:41:47 Knock door 12:42:04 Who came inn...? 12:42:15 I got red flowers with a message 12:42:31 He was writing 12:42:40 What did it say 12:43:16 .. 12:43:48 Dear Jally how are you, you are a wonderful actor and I love you I became your admirer with all my love. M. 12:44:03 So cute.. 12:44:33 Then my mother asked how Michael Jackson knew me 12:44:50 What did you say 12:45:06 I told her everything and how I met him 12:45:27 *speechless* 12:45:42 Then She went and brought a bunch of pictures 12:46:01 Oooooooooooo 12:46:06 ... 12:46:13 Then the surprise occurred 12:46:35 What?! I am dieing to know???!! 12:46:50 The photos I had in 2008 were in Michael's photos with me 12:47:29 My mother told me that she met Michael in 1988 12:47:30 He already knew you 12:47:52 They became friends 12:48:11 Really, 12:48:45 He was happy when he saw you and she told you she was beautiful 12:49:03 ... 12:49:23 He took care of me when my mother was busy 12:49:33 That's nice 12:50:12 I did not tell Mom anything and went to my room 12:50:26 12:50:28 I was in shock 12:50:56 .........�� 12:50:58 Then the next day I met Michael again 12:51:08 .......... 12:51:28 I told him about my mother's words and did he really care for me 12:51:50 ............ 12:51:50 He smiled and said this is true my friend 12:52:02 Yessssss... 12:52:32 Then ask me about the film and how to represent 12:52:45 . 12:53:02 Then he put his hand on my head and said you are a wonderful actor 12:53:15 That's sweet.. 12:53:15 Then he went 12:53:45 Now he is in my house sad because of his father's death 12:54:05 ........*gulps* 12:54:15 Now I'm in my garden talking to you 12:54:25 my garden house 12:54:28 Wow good story 12:54:52 This story is true ok 12:55:01 Yes ok 12:55:12 omg omg 12:55:21 WHHAAAT?? 12:55:27 are you OK 12:55:41 Sorry for using caps 12:55:44 Now I must go 12:55:51 Ummm ok 12:55:53 He's coming to me 12:56:06 Whhaaa... 12:56:14 bye bye 12:56:18 byyyyeee 12:56:20 Bye jallybug 12:56:25 Byyeee? 12:56:32 Now I must go He's coming to me 12:56:38 Ok 12:56:40 bye 12:56:43 Bye 12:57:03 Tell me what happened next later to ano and me ok 12:57:09 Bye 12:57:10 ok 12:57:12 bye 12:57:33 I'll talk to you after an hour 12:57:39 Ok 12:57:41 ok 12:57:41 bye 12:57:47 Bye 12:58:23 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 12:59:00 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 14:08:39 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 14:11:26 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 15:43:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:45:53 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:46:38 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 15:46:46 Hello 15:47:21 hi 15:47:28 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:47:53 how are you 15:47:58 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 15:47:59 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:48:06 Good 15:48:07 hi ano 15:48:10 Hi guys. 15:48:10 How are you 15:48:14 me too good 15:48:16 Hi ano 15:48:16 I am fine 15:48:23 What about you both 15:48:32 I am good 15:48:49 o/ 15:48:53 me too 15:49:07 �� 15:49:08 I am working now 15:49:15 On what 15:49:22 Study 15:49:30 I am making edits and drawings for my other BFFs 15:49:38 Ina 15:49:39 Jmunger 15:49:42 Lexi 15:49:50 And Big brother 15:49:59 I am doing it for Ethan 15:50:01 Ina I will send you my photo 15:50:09 Ok thanks 15:50:13 https://i.pinimg.com/originals/88/10/51/88105176a4a7db55d9650118a3a86022.png 15:50:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:50:37 It is tough and your sister Lisa 15:50:39 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 15:50:50 I have those Images too 15:51:04 Ina What do you think 15:51:09 I have many Images of Jallybug 15:51:10 You and your sister look great! 15:51:13 :) 15:51:19 thanks 15:51:33 Your sister sent me a month ago 15:51:49 Ano you know own her sister? 15:51:57 You did not ask me what happened with M. 15:52:01 Yes 15:52:13 Yep I forget 15:52:14 Oh yeah what happened? 15:52:19 So how is he 15:52:19 Me too 15:52:35 Anoara What my sister sent you 15:52:46 a month ago 15:52:53 Your This Image 15:53:11 Do you have other picture 15:53:16 Yep 15:53:24 How many times have you told her not to enter my account 15:53:40 Hey Jall how do you have links of your images Jall 15:53:41 yes i have 15:53:45 Please help 15:54:00 Then I can send you both 15:54:13 hmm ok 15:54:27 Did you copy to your clipboard 15:54:34 -!- MiraculousLadyhorse has joined Special:Chat 15:54:52 Hi miraculousladyhorse 15:55:10 Hi 15:55:10 Ano? 15:55:31 Copy the link to your clipboard 15:55:44 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:55:44 Where is jally 15:55:54 l am here 15:56:02 Oh okay 15:56:03 I have screen shots 15:56:22 I don't know if that works on chat... 15:56:31 Yep 15:56:46 It will not worked 15:56:58 :D 15:56:59 Hi 15:57:00 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:57:08 So say Jall how do you have links 15:57:10 hi MiraculousLadyhorse 15:57:10 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has left Special:Chat 15:57:11 -!- BelieveInMagic814 has joined Special:Chat 15:57:22 Hi 15:57:27 Hi 15:57:33 Ano stop now 15:57:40 Ok 15:57:58 Soooooo... 15:58:04 Sooooo 15:58:11 ...... 15:58:19 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:58:21 What are we going to doooo....? 15:58:29 ...... 15:58:34 idk 15:58:39 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 15:58:40 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 15:59:28 ...... 15:59:30 so...now what 15:59:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:59:46 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 15:59:56 ano 16:00:14 I have seen those images 16:00:23 now what 16:00:51 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:01:02 Jall do you know who is my big brother 16:01:22 I said I am making a edit 16:01:26 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 16:01:32 .......................�� 16:01:57 Where is she 16:02:24 Jally? 16:02:28 She left so I going now 16:02:30 Bye 16:02:38 Bye 16:02:47 I am working to my new edits 16:02:57 I will post it in 16 minutes 16:02:58 Ok I was too 16:02:59 OK bye 16:03:04 Ok 16:03:09 Bye asalamualaikum 16:03:13 What is the time 16:03:23 11:03am 16:03:31 Walaikumussalam 16:03:40 It is 9:35pm 16:03:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:03:50 Hi Jall 16:03:52 ✋✋✋���� 16:04:09 l am back 16:04:17 Hi 16:04:19 Do you know who is my Big brother 16:04:38 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 16:04:38 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 16:04:39 Jall I said that I am making a edit of him 16:04:40 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 16:04:41 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 16:04:41 Sorry but this is because of the Internet 16:04:50 Ooo it's ok 16:04:54 Yeah it's ok 16:05:07 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 16:05:08 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 16:05:13 no i don know him 16:05:16 Hi CrazyCamie456 16:05:19 Hey 16:05:22 Hi CrazyCamie456 16:05:27 He is Friend6095 16:05:28 XD 16:05:37 I love him like a big brother 16:05:51 And he says me little sister 16:05:53 oh nice 16:06:08 Hi 16:06:11 Do you know 16:06:12 -!- Miraculor123 has joined Special:Chat 16:06:18 MiraculousLadyhorse hi 16:06:26 Hi 16:06:28 no i don know 16:06:31 Today at morning when I was saying goodbye him 16:06:38 .. 16:06:47 ..... 16:07:06 I know who.......? 16:07:14 He said no ooo don't go my little sis I will miss you (crying) 16:07:25 oh so sad 16:07:29 Big brother 16:07:35 I have to go in a while 16:07:37 ... 16:07:45 Soon yeah... 16:07:49 OK bye I have to go too 16:07:56 OK bye 16:07:59 OK bye 16:08:05 See you soon later BFFs 16:08:06 Yeah bye 16:08:19 See ya soon BFF'so 16:08:37 guys do you will you come back 16:08:47 or not 16:08:51 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:08:54 -!- Miraculor123 has left Special:Chat 16:08:55 no 16:08:56 -!- King Henry V has joined Special:Chat 16:09:16 :( 16:09:25 OK bye 16:09:39 bye! :) 16:09:43 k wow 16:10:49 -!- King Henry V has left Special:Chat 17:21:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:23:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:50:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:51:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:14:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 18:15:34 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 21:05:08 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 21:05:39 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 21:09:48 -!- Jmungers has joined Special:Chat 21:10:19 -!- Jmungers has left Special:Chat 21:25:03 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 06 30